Riku's heart of light
by Freshman19
Summary: Sora has fallen to the darkness of his heart, RIku must inlist the help of some old friends and some new allies and an old enemy to get things back to the way they're supposed to be, new characters! Sora relives some of roxas's memories, and the key is he
1. Sora's 180

F19: ok Sora care for the first disclaimer?

Sora: Freshman19 doesn't own any Disney characters, final fantasy characters or me, Kairi and Riku.

F19: wish I did though

"Sora how could you" Riku asked as he held his shoulder, the pain rushing through him.

"Riku, you are weak-minded, it was bound to happen, everyone has darkness in their heart, even me, I just decided to use it!" Sora said as he pointed the oblivion keyblade At Riku.

"But Sora you are the keyblade master, you're supposed to save the world!" Riku shouted as he charged at Sora, but Sora dodged his way to dawn and nailed Riku in the back.

"Fool, I'm also supposed to bring Chaos and destruction," Sora said as Riku passed out form the pain.

"Donald, Goofy lets go" Sora said as they got in the gummi ship.

"Why...did this happen" Riku thought as he got to his knees, propping himself up with the way to dawn, as rain came and poured down.

"Whatever happened to Sora, I'll fix it!" Riku said as he made it to his knees as he saw a figure stood against a tree.

"You knew it was going to happen, so why did you stop it?" the figure asked calmly.

"What are you talking about, and who are you?" Riku demanded as the figure walked over to Riku and placed his hand on Riku's injured shoulder and healed it.

"Lets just say we could be related (to those who might not have guess this person is wearing a robe of the organization)" the figure said as he removed his hood to reveal a face familiar to Riku, but he couldn't recognize it.

"So what do you want from me?" Riku asked as he felt his shoulder.

"A friend, that's all you should know, oh and about your friend, we have to get help to stop him" the man said as he pulled up a portal and motioned for Riku to got through, and he did, on the other side was a huge desert with blowing winds and dust clouds abound.

"What is this place?" Riku asked as the man came out of the portal.

"It might not seem like it, but it's called the keyblade garden" the man said as the pointed ahead as hundreds upon hundreds of keyblades sticking up from the ground.

"What…how can this place be? What world is it on?" Riku asked in amazement as he picked up a keyblade and a face would appear in the ground where the keyblade was planted.

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

"That is Kita, the first keyblade master, believed to have forged the blade, and set it to find one of strong heart, and capable to wield it, he is also a very good friend, of Ansem the wise, and…father of Xeahnort" the man said as Riku studied the blade, because it was different from Sora's original keyblade.

"What is the name-" Riku said but the man interrupted him.

"Light of Darkness, it was named that because when the keyblade was first forged the world was deep in darkness and Kita, sought to bring light back to the world, he went all around the world sealing the path ways to darkness, but in the end, his end, the world collapsed and split into multiple worlds of their own taking the core of the original world and making it part of it's own, thus making new beings, and new wielders" the man said as Riku saw a hole in some of the blades as bright hole was burning in the ground.

"Ah, I see you have found, your mistake" the man said as Riku's face of his fifteen year old self appeared, when he chose darkness and the keyblade passed him over to Sora.

"So what was my keyblade going to be?" Riku asked as the man touched his way to dawn and it lit up and when it dimmed down it had an angel wing on the key part with as split blade (like the oathkeeper has) and the key chain was a pure white angel wing.

"Let me guess…" Riku said

"The angel wing" he said with the man.

"You're smarter than I thought" the man said as he walked over to a vacant spot in the garden after Sora's spot.

"So who's next?" Riku asked.

"You'd be surprised," he said as a new portal opened up and the man motioned Riku through and he followed as they came to the world that never was.

"Why are we here I thought the organization was gone after me and Sora stopped their plot to take Kingdom hearts" Riku said.

"You thought wrong, Ansem the wise led you to believe that they would wreck the worlds balance, but actually, they were helping it, by using the hearts from the heartless, if they became whole, they were discovering the secret to destroying the heartless, forever" the man said as they entered the organizations castle.

"That's right, they were heartless and nobody, so if they became whole, then they could put hearts back in both the heartless and nobody and put the beings back to normal" Riku said as he felt regret full for actually making the situation worse.

"Do not fret, I've gotten us reinforcements for our quest" the man said as he opened the door to the conference room as he saw three organization robes and when they removed the hoods (from left to right) he saw Roxas, King Mickey and a face he recognized form somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it.

"You already know the King and Sora's nobody Roxas, and this young lady, is Kixari" the man said as Riku caught on and his face saddened.

"Are you?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, I am the nobody of Princess Kairi, since her heart actually left her body and the world I was created and the heartless is alongside Sora in his plot to take control of all the worlds, and I cannot let that happen" she said.

"Well, what's your power, all of the strong nobodies had powers, what's yours?" Riku asked holding back tears.

"I never really thought about powers...um…I can do this" she said as he made two swords appear in her hands as she willed them to any location she pleased.

"Well, that's a good talent" Mickey said.

"So Ruxik find any other help we could use?" Roxas asked the man.

"Yes I have found one particular person we can asked to aid us," Ruxik said.

"Ruxik?" Riku asked.

"Never mind my name Riku, I need you to go to a world foreign to you, it's called the world that is to be, parallel to this world, you need the power of twilight to reach it without losing yourself, and since you are the only one of us who has that, you must find one who is named…Iktax" Ruxik said as Riku was sent flying out of a portal into a world that was being built before Riku's eyes and he saw it, the core of a world, it was violent and unstable Riku was about to brace for an explosion, but a man stepped in front of him and blasted a silver ball into the core as ground started to sprout from the core as civilizations and forests grew into being.

"Amazing" Riku, said as in an instant he was on his back as the original keyblade stood pointed at his throat.

"State your business, as well as the reason you are wielding an incarnation of my weapon"


	2. Riku steps it up!

F19: ok Riku you're turn

Riku: freshman19 doesn't own any of the kingdom hearts characters or any others except the ones he makes up.

F19: yeah and the ones I make up rule!

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked as the man continued to point the original keyblade at him

"You have an incarnation of my weapon," the man said

"…You must be Kita the creator of the keyblade" Riku said astonished

" I used to be Kita I'm his nobody, Iktax, that bastard Xeahnort turned Kita into a heartless, as I came to be, and since I am not of darkness I continued to wield the keyblade, he tried to use it to find out the secrets of the heart, but it's not what's inside the heart it's what the person chooses to do with the heart" Iktax said as he helped Riku up.

"Well speaking of hearts, the current keyblade masters heart is full of darkness and the blade is still with him, and one of the princesses of heart was turned into a heartless, because her nobody is helping me fight the keyblade master" Riku Explained but Iktax stopped him.

"So what Ansem said was true, a future wielder of my weapon would bring chaos and destruction, but I didn't think it'd be him," Iktax said.

"You know about Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yes I know about all the masters of this weapon, even you, Riku, I was there to warn Sora about the darkness in his heart, when I put that door in you're Island…"

"You put that door there?" Riku asked.

"Yes and it hold within the darkness in Sora's heart" Iktax said as a portal appeared and Ruxik came through.

"I see you have completed your mission Riku, it's time to head back," he said as the three stepped back into the portal and came back to the organizations conference room as they sat in the huge chairs.

"Ok, since Sora has turned to darkness we have to figure out some way to get him back to light, or we must destroy him, so what do we know about him" Ruxik asked the rest.

"He's super cute" Kixari said.

"Sorry, one of Kairi's thoughts, but he is the greatest keyblade master isn't he?" she asked.

"Not true" Iktax said, "he is the second best the best was the on before him, he originally sealed the heartless away until the eight princess of heart, maleficent became a heartless and brought them back, and that mans' name was Cloud Strife" Iktax said.

"You mean one winged angel cloud, how was he the keyblade master before Sora, when Cloud is fighting his darkness A.K.A Sephiroth" Roxas said.

"How do you think Sephiroth came to be, Cloud used the powers of the keyblade to rid himself of the darkness in his heart, but he then became unfit to wield the keyblade, thus it was passed to Riku, but went to Sora" Iktax explained.

"But cloud disappeared when he fought Sephiroth, we don't know where he is" Roxas said.

"You'd be surprised at his location" Ruxik said as he pulled up an image and Cloud and Sephiroth were dueling it out for what had looked like days, on the destiny Islands.

"WHAT?" Roxas and Riku said in astonishment as they were where Sora had stricken Riku down and cloud was winning as he got Sephiroth with a slash across his chest. As Sephiroth faded Cloud clutched his shoulder, looking as though he was hurt, but he spread his first black wing, and out of the other side, his second black wing grew and both turned white, Cloud had beaten the darkness in his heart and as an added bonus his huge sword morphed down a bit into a keyblade with a glow so bright it looked as though it was made from light itself.

"He's on his way" Ruxik said as cloud appeared in the middle of the room.

"Where am I? Cloud asked as he drew his keyblade.

"Don't worry cloud we won't hurt you, we need your help because Sora has turned to Darkness in his heart" Ruxik said as Cloud stepped down.

"Well, it was about time" Cloud said as the others started to shout indignantly at him, "relax, he had a lot of Darkness in his heart already, he just had his friends to find to keep his light, but since he had nothing to fight for the darkness grew greater so it got him".

"Well it seems our advancement is complete, so lets take down Sora before he can destroy a world " Kixari said as they went through a portal to hollow bastion, where Sora was headed and arrived to a wreck with people laying on the ground with slash marks all over and blood everywhere, buildings in shambles and a battle going on in the town square as Leon and yuffie were battling Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Ninja star rain" Yuffie said she looked beaten up with cuts on her whole body as she sent a rain of ninja stars down on Sora and Leon followed up with a fire blast.

"Reflect!" Sora and Donald said combining Reflect spells to bounce the attacks back at them with 100 times force.

"Augh!" Leon and Yuffie screamed as they fell to the ground and their hearts left their bodies.

"Leon, Yuffie" Cloud said as he jumped to them as their bodies faded and Cloud drew his keyblade and charged at Sora swinging his angel wing with such force, but Sora blocked it with ease and sent cloud back with his own force.

"Why you!" Cloud said getting serious as he spread his wings and some electricity swirled around him and he charged.

"Cloud, WAIT!" everyone said as cloud was knocked back by Sora again and again until cloud didn't have enough energy to keep his wings.

"Now you see that even if you have a keyblade, Cloud, you cannot defeat me," Sora said as Darkness swirled around his keyblade and he shot a beam of darkness at Cloud buy Ruxik got cloud out of the way.

"We need to retreat, he's too powerful" Ruxik said as he and Cloud escaped as did the others except Riku who drew his keyblade and charged his former friend.

"Riku, how blind you are" a voice from behind Riku said as he turned around to see a second Sora behind him with the bond of flame keyblade.

"See I've even surpassed your usage of darkness Riku" both Sora's said as they blasted him with thunder and ice magic.

Riku couldn't believe, no matter how bad it seemed, that Sora was evil, so once again he let the powers of darkness come into his heart as he pushed the magic away from him, and he retaliated with his dark Firaga attack, "you want to see darkness" Riku said getting into an updated version of his darkness clothes as he re-summoned his way to dawn along with his angel wing and slashed the fake Sora into oblivion as he rushed at the real Sora but a transformed Goofy blocked Riku with his shield and a transformed Donald pulled Riku into the air with his magnet magic.

"You are no match for me Riku, you might as well have no strength, if you're going to fight like this, plus I have no interest in fighting you, I have to achieve my goal" he said as Riku was pulled through a portal and ended up back at the organization headquarters.

"You should have retreated with us he's to powerful for any of us if the greatest keyblade master couldn't beat him, you could have lost your heart!" Ruxik said as he took the whole group to the keyblade garden as a pillar of bright light was shooting up from the ground and three people were standing by it (the people form the secret ending of the second game I'm going to give them names the first on, who gets Sora's keyblade is Riley, the second one, who gets Mickey's keyblade is Kiro, and the females name is Shira)

"Shira what's happening?" Riley asked

"I don't know I think the keyblade is choosing it's next wielder, which means Sora has some more competition" she said as a face appeared on the ground where the light came from.

"We have company," Kiro said


	3. future Sora steps in!

F19: ok Kairi, you're move!

Kairi: (giggles) freshman19—

F19: can you say that again?

Kairi: freshman19.

F19: I love when you say that, continue.

Kairi: freshman19 doesn't own any characters of Kingdom hearts, Final fantasy, or Disney.

* * *

"What do you want with the keyblades?" Kiro asked.

"We're here to stop the current keyblade master from destroying everything," Ruxik said as if he was talking to a guard.

"When does the key open the door?" Kiro asked.

"When the lock needs to reveal it's secret," Ruxik said.

"…You may pass" Kiro said stepping aside as the next one-stepped forward.

"Why does the lock hold secrets?" Shira asked as Roxas said the answer.

"To hold until the time is needed to reveal the truth," Roxas said.

"…You may pass," she said as Riley stepped up.

"When is the truth needed to be revealed?" Riley asked as Kixari took the answer.

"When the world needs to be restored," she said.

"…You may pass" Riley said as they stepped aside to allow the group access to the beam of light.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked Roxas.

"Oh it was a riddle the nobodies knew ever since being created, like when Sora used the dark keyblade to free Kairi's heart and I was created it was the first thing in my head, even before some of Sora's memories" Roxas said.

"But then…Ruxik…he's a nobody" Riku whispered.

"Yeah ever think about his name before, Ruxik…"Roxas said as Riku caught on.

"He's my nobody" Riku said as they went into the beam of light and they ended up on the destiny Islands.

"Why are we here and why is the sun out?" Riku asked.

"See for your self" Ruxik said as Riku saw two eight year olds playing.

"That's me and Sora…but how are we back in time?" Riku asked as Ruxik finally drew his weapon, Riku's old soul eater.

"It is time," he said as he advanced on the kids, but Riku stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it, if you kill Sora here he'll never save the world I'll never use the darkness and you'll never exist as my nobody" Riku said as he drew his angel wing.

"Heh, you think just because I'm you're nobody I don't want to save the world," Ruxik said.

"If we kill Sora now who knows what could happen?" Riku said.

"I know what will happen, because I have already traveled back to this time, Sora dies and my world won't happen" Ruxik said as he used the time power of the beam to travel into his future as there were buildings in shambles and ruins everywhere and he took Riku to a statue it depicted Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and himself and under it, it read "to our beloved saviors you will not be forgotten".

"He didn't hesitate…and even the king…couldn't stop him," he said as he pointed to a body with big round ears, it was the only way to recognize the corps of king Mickey because of the way Sora defeated him, the trinity limit (KH 1 version).

"This is just minutes before we got here" Ruxik said as he pointed up in the sky and there was a ball of darkness and Sora was the core he looked so…evil as he spotted the two and sent a blast at them but they blocked with great struggle, he was far passed what Riku faced at hollow bastion.

"Nobody of Riku, you are the only thing that stands in my way of obtaining control of all worlds, then I can rebuild them," he said as he clutched his heart.

"He is weak let's attack" Riku said as Ruxik held him back.

"I never thought I'd see the day…the fusion…is ending" Ruxik said as he realized what he said and sported a confused countenance as Sora screamed in pain as another being floated beside him…Sephiroth!

"Sephiroth, you may have control over my body but my heart will never lose to you!" Sora said regaining himself.

"Why didn't I realize this sooner…we need to get rid of Sephiroth…instead of Sora, but we saw Sephiroth fused back with cloud...how?" Ruxik asked.

"That's because I came from this future and possessed that Sora and lived inside him until now, even the key bearers light is weaker than my darkness" Sephiroth laughed.

"You bastard!" Sora shouted as he drew the ultima weapon for the first time in decades (he stayed fifteen for some reason) and slashed Sephiroth's arm but the blade bounced off.

"Foolish key bearer you hope to defeat me, when I have knowledge of your every move before you make it, pitiful" he said drawing his version of the Ultima weapon, which was surrounded in a dark aura, and the blade was black as Sora barely blocked the blow.

"RIKU RUN!" Sora said as Sephiroth blasted him back against a destroyed house.

"Sora!" he said drawing his angel wing and charging at Sephiroth.

"Heh" he laughed as he twitched his blade and Riku was sent back.

"Riku lets go, now" Ruxik said as he pulled Riku away.

"But…Sora!" he said as he pulled back but Sora soon disappeared into a portal as did both versions of Riku.

"Oh my head" Sora said as he looked around to see nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" he asked as he stepped forward to see an organization XIII robe in front of him.

"R-Roxas? How long has it been?" he said hugging it but to find it empty, and then a voice rang through the space.

"Keyblade master, do you choose to save the world you destroyed?" it said.

"What do you mean, destroyed?" Sora asked then he was shown his most infamous feet's of evil under the control of Sephiroth's fusion.

" I'd never do that, it must have been Sephiroth's doing in my body" Sora said as he grabbed the organization robe and was transported to the old round table of the organization, in Roxas's place.

"So are we clear, Roxas we need you to fight Riku and obtain his heart for kingdom hearts, so that we can stop the heartless threat when we become whole, along with using the keyblade to gather the hearts, so we'll send heartless after you" Xemnas said.

"But I don't want to fight Riku" Sora said, but he was looking like Roxas to the others.

"We know, but come on you've taken down stronger people when you were whole, you even gave Xemnas here a ride" Axel laughed going back to Sora and Xemnas's fight (in final mix: the unknown enemy, he uses the glowing light saber looking swords that only Xemnas uses).

"Ok enough Axel, I was just testing his power after he became a heartless, but Roxas go!" Xemnas said as Sora disappeared and ended up at the skyscraper he met Roxas at as he walked up to it to see Riku there, standing atop of it.

"Where's Sora" Sora asked as he said it out of nowhere.

"I should ask you the same thing nobody of Sora you are connected to him, so spill" Riku said as the neo shadows appeared around Sora and the oathkeeper and oblivion appeared in Sora's hands and he began hacking away at the heartless, then he finally ran up the building throwing the oblivion at Riku as he caught it and fell passed Sora cutting through he heartless that followed Sora as he bounced off the steps of the building as Sora hit the ground, they were back to back. And they finished the heartless off and turned on each other when it was done.

"Tell me where he is!" they both said as they locked blades.

"I'm right here," Sora said but to Riku it was Roxas saying: " I'll defeat you and find what I've been looking for, my purpose".

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?" Riku asked as Sora knocked him over, and Sora looked at the oathkeeper.

"Shut up!" he said as he went to finish off Riku who knocked him back.

Then Riku walked menacingly towards Sora/Roxas as he dragged him into a portal to twilight town as Diz set up the transfer.

"So what do we do with him?" Riku asked as he had gone through his darkness transformation to look like Xeahnort's heartless as Sora watched Diz type the data.

"He shall be placed in an alternate twilight town and be studied" Diz said.

"WAIT!" Sora/Roxas said hopping up with his weapons in hand.

"Roxas you must, for Sora to regain his memories lost in castle oblivion, where he and Riku destroyed half of the organizationXIII and he met Namine you should know that" Diz said as Riku knocked Roxas out and placed him under the beam that sent him to the alternate twilight town then Sora was sent back to the void.

"So that's what happened to Roxas" Sora thought as Riku and Roxas appeared in front of him.

"Welcome back to the side of light Sora" they said as they got back at the organization head quarters.

"So this is fifteen years ago," Sora said, this was the future Sora.

"Yes and you must return to your time before we destroy this one I'm sorry Sora, but now that we know why you are evil here, we can set the past right and you'll be this way when you get back" Ruxik said but Sora grabbed his hand.

"No I will set it right, now" he said as he ran out of the room to his gummi ship (how he got it I don't even know lol) and drove it to the destiny Islands which was in ruins.


End file.
